


I screwed up so bad, Oliver.

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Get Away with Murder Fusion, Gay, M/M, Murder, Season/Series 09, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS 1x09<br/>"Ho fatto una cazzata, Oliver. Ho fatto un'enorme cazzata" aveva sussurrato agitandosi nel corridoio, sotto gli occhi increduli del suo (ex) fidanzato. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Chi era veramente Connor Walsh?</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>[Coliver!] [Backstory!] [Canon!] [Connor!Hurt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I screwed up so bad, Oliver.

Avvilito. Stanco. Vuoto. Desolato.  
Erano quattro stati d'animo coi quali Connor Walsh aveva fatto la conoscenza quel  mattino e adesso non sembravano volerlo abbandonare.  
Scivolò lungo il muro indaco della stanza da letto e si prese la testa fra le mani, scuotendo il capo con scatti repentini. 

_ "Ho fatto una cazzata, Oliver. Ho fatto un'enorme cazzata" aveva sussurrato agitandosi nel corridoio, sotto gli occhi increduli del suo (ex) fidanzato.  _

Probabilmente aveva fatto una cazzata più grande nel venire lì, da lui, nel cuore della notte, con le mani sporche di sangue e i vestiti incrostati di fango e cenere, mormorando cose senza senso con le lacrime agli occhi. Ma l'incombente necessità di togliersi quel peso di dosso, anche senza rivelarlo completamente, aveva prevalso su di lui e si era ritrovato di fronte la porta bianca e lucida dell'appartamento di Oliver prima di potersene rendere conto.  
Se durante il tragitto aveva pensato e ripensato ai diversi modi in cui poteva comunicare quella notizia, non appena il suo sguardo incontrò quello dell'uomo, sentì ogni difesa cedere e percepì il lento sapore della sconfitta e della bugia farsi largo dentro di lui. Come un veleno che ti contamina, facendoti sentire estraneo nella tua stessa pelle. Non poteva raccontare a Oliver com'erano andate veramente le cose quella notte, _poche ore fa_ , e si trovò costretto a mentirgli, di nuovo, sul motivo della sua visita.  
Indugiò qualche istante, balbettando parole scomposte e senza senso, mentre cercava di riscaldare il corpo gelido e pensava a una scusa abbastanza credibile.  
Si sentiva una larva, un verme, una nullità assoluta e ancora una volta nel giro di una notte si chiese perchè mai qualcuno ce l'avesse così tanto con lui da infliggerli tutte quelle sofferenze.  
Avrebbe dato di matto, di questo ne era certo, e bastava osservare lo sguardo stranito di Oliver per avere anche solo una piccola conferma di ciò che gli si era parato davanti.   
Un ragazzo disperato, infreddolito e in fuga da se stesso.  
Perchè Connor odiava ciò che era diventato, anche prima dell'omicidio. Andava a letto col primo ragazzo che gli capitava a tiro, ricavava informazioni dalle persone nei bagni pubblici e aveva perfino indotto quel tipo a suicidarsi a causa della sua bocca larga. Forse non direttamente, ma sentiva ancora i sensi di colpa mangiarlo vivo.   
Le sue giornate erano diventate così noiose e monotone che aveva perfino perso il conto di tutte le volte che aveva fatto le notti in bianco per lavorare da Annalise.  
_Annalise._  
E ora che ne sarebbe stato del loro gruppo? Di tutto il lavoro che portavano avanti per la difesa di Rebecca nel caso di Lila Stangard?  
Annalise sarebbe rincasata di lì a poco, cercando suo marito per la casa, chiamandolo al cellulare, immaginandolo già avvinghiato a qualche prostituta in un motel fuori città, per poi scoprire che non c'era nessun motel, nessuna prostituta e, soprattutto, nessun marito. Non esisteva più alcuna traccia di Sam Keating, bruciato, tagliato in tanti pezzi, nascosto in sacchi dell'immondizia e adesso in viaggio per qualche discarica fuori città.  
Non ci sarebbe stato alcun cellulare da chiamare e le uniche cose che testimoniavano la sua permanenza su quella terra erano i pochi oggetti personali, ancora stipati nei cassetti della camera da letto dei Keating.  
Il corpo di Connor fu percosso da violenti brividi e percepì lacrime fredde rigargli il volto. Da quanto tempo non piangeva?  
O meglio, da quanto tempo fingeva di essere qualcuno che in realtà non era?  
Connor Walsh, l'affascinante studente di legge, gay fino al midollo, strafottente, bellissimo e coi voti migliori della classe, in realtà non era chi aveva sempre dichiarato di essere. Era insicuro, aveva paura, piangeva spesso e preferiva essere coccolato sul divano, sotto una coperta calda e con una tazza di cioccolata calda in mano, invece di girare per bar e cercare sesso occasionale.  
Alla fine si diventa ciò che gli altri vedono in noi, e Connor si era trasformato in una materia senza nome, con tante crepe e un bel sorriso.

_“Che diavolo è successo ieri notte?” aveva domandato Oliver, indugiando leggermente ai piedi del letto._  
“Ero strafatto”  
“Cosa?”  
“Non so cosa ho preso. Solo che ho mischiato un sacco di cose, alcune pillole e questa nuova roba che non avevo mai provato”  
“Pensavo non facessi uso di droghe”  
“Ho mentito. Io.. sono un tossicodipendente, Oliver”

Non aveva avuto il coraggio di continuare la scenata e uscì di casa qualche istante dopo, fingendo di avere tanto lavoro da sbrigare, nonostante fosse sabato e il suo capo avesse probabilmente già scoperto tutto. Lo sguardo di Oliver, così deluso e in qualche modo disgustato, gli era bastato per sentire un pizzicore nella gola e un peso nello stomaco.  
Bugiardo, complice, quasi assassino, cos'altro non era Connor Walsh? Non si sarebbe meravigliato di se stesso se all'improvviso avesse deciso di scappare lontano, o magari barricarsi in casa e non usire mai più. Aveva immaginato la sua morte un tantino diversa, ma evidentemente il destino l'aveva preso per il culo tutto quel tempo.  
Asciugò le lacrime alla manica del cappotto nero e osservò lo schermo del cellulare: qualche chiamata persa e un messaggio di Annalise. Doveva andare a casa sua, immediatamente.  
Un altro brivido gli percorse la schiena: si era quasi dimenticato dell'omicidio e non aveva la minima idea di ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare.  
E se Annalise avesse già scoperto tutto? Magari aveva delle telecamere piazzate strategicamente in vari angoli della casa, e aveva osservato ogni singola scena. Sam che cade dalle scale, spinto, Sam che si rialza e tenta di strangolare Rebecca, Wes che prende il trofeo e lo colpisce in testa, Sam che spira, sangue ovunque ed espressioni sconvolte.  
Erano fottuti, completamente, terribilmente, fottutamente fottuti.  
Connor sospirò e tirò su col naso, gli sarebbe tanto servita la forza e l'insolenza che tanto esibiva in pubblico, adesso.  
Aveva perso l'amore della sua vita, perchè lo sapeva, Oliver era speciale, non era come gli altri, e ci teneva veramente a lui, non aveva una casa vera e propria, e adesso sarebbe anche stato indagato per omicidio.  
_Fottutamente, meravigliosamente fottuto._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
